The Golden
by echaryn
Summary: Sabo is a photographer and he needs to get these pictures done as soon as possible. There are two problems: The pictures will be nude, and it's a Friday night, so no one wants to come in and help him out. So what else can he do except asking his handsome boyfriend to do the nude modelling for him...? [SaboLu] [Explicit]


**Hello!**

 **This is a late birthday gift for the lovely d-op. You're amazing and I hope you enjoy this story!**  
 **This is happy smut and two dorks in love :3**

 **I don't own One Piece nor any of the character.**

* * *

 **Luffy**

To be quite honest, working in a jewellery store might be the most ironic job in the world. Why? Well, because he works eight hours a day, surrounded by gold and silver and gems and jewels worth thousands of pounds, knowing that it would take him more than a year of working to be able to afford the cheapest of the goods. Truly, it's ridiculous. But Luffy isn't into jewellery anyways, so he doesn't particularly care. The pay is way better than it was in the restaurant, it pays the bills – he can't complain. Working times are pretty human and oh, and he doesn't have to work on Sundays.

He glances at his watch. The shop closes at 8pm; twenty minutes more to go. Tonight, he'll be the one to lock the store.

His white shirt is crumpled from the hours of walking around and advising costumers, locking and unlocking safes and cleaning the vitrines. His stomach grumbles loudly and he clears his throat, looking toward the entrance. The last costumer just left – his colleague and friend Nami is behind the cashier, looking as bored as he feels.

It was a good day, the costumers were nice, they sold some pricy items and Luffy even got a fairly generous tip after he counselled an elderly woman for a damn hour. She needed jewellery for her wedding anniversary and good god, she was picky. Luffy grins. In the end, though, she found what she was looking for and pulled him into a totally unprofessional, but bone-breaking hug and slipped him two 20 pound notes. Worth it.

"Luffy, I'll leave, ok?" Nami says and Luffy nods and walks toward her to take over the cashier.

"Sure. Any plans after work?" he asks, watching her retreat to the staff room and getting her stuff.

"Not really, still gotta work on my assignment for Finance. You in uni tomorrow?" she asks, returning with her coat over her arm and her bag.

"Maybe, if I'm awake," he grins playfully and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Anyways, don't forget to lock the treasure room twice and don't forget to hover."

"I know," Luffy laughs. "Go home, I can handle this."

"Text me when you're at uni, we can grab lunch together!"

"Yeah yeah."

She waves at him and then leaves the store through the front entrance. Now he's alone and Luffy leans forward onto the cashier. It's been a long day, and he's tired; he can't wait to get home, get take-away, take a long shower and watch Netflix. He isn't allowed to have his phone with him in the show room, otherwise he would've texted his flatmate Usopp to order pizza. Ah, whatever.

He watches the clock. Just ten more minutes and he can count the cashier and hover. And then he can finally go home.

* * *

Luffy already plays with the keys to lock the front entrance. It's gotten dark outside; the shops and stores are closing for the day, he only sees few more people walking down the street. He's about to make his way over when suddenly a figure approaches the store with quick steps – and Luffy has a hard time not rolling his eyes at the late costumer. God, he hates when people come in five minutes before he closes and then demand a 30-minute counselling.

"Good evening," he smiles sourly at the man. When the costumer passes him a knowing smirk, Luffy's interest, as well as his annoyance, are piqued.

"Sorry I'm late. But my phone says I have three more minutes until you close. That's enough time, I promise," the man says, slowly approaching Luffy.

"Enough time? To buy an item?" Luffy asks politely and the man halts in front of him, almost brazenly close.

"Enough time to get your number," the man answers and Luffy's heart skips a beat in surprise.

Luffy raises his brow, completely taken aback by the man's words. He stares at him, slightly confused, and he realises with a frown that he is indeed blushing. Man…

The costumer is tall, blond and has the most fascinating blue eyes he has ever seen. For a moment Luffy think they must be contacts, because his eyes are shining with an almost supernatural glow, but no, he actually just has such azure irises. Luffy eyes him up and down.

He seems like quite a confident man, the way he is dressed, the way he carries himself, the way he now stands in front of Luffy with that hypnotising smile playing on his lips, and that smug look of unashamed interest written across his face.

Luffy feels himself become warm underneath his shirt. Ok, now, what is with this guy...?

"I'm Sabo. Nice to meet you," the man says, stretching out his hand over the counter.

Luffy feels he should tell the guy to back the hell off, but honestly… he doesn't actually want him to, because his evening truly just took a surprising, indeed amusing turn. This guy now…is actually the most interesting thing that has happened today. So why not have a little chat with him...?

He grabs the guy's hand firmly and shakes it.

"Name's Luffy. I work here," he says with a small challenge ringing in his voice. The man smiles even wider, his impossible eyes gleaming with joy.

"I figured. So…after you close up, how about I invite you for a drink? If you're free of course."

Luffy looks at him for a moment. And then he glances at the time once more. Two minutes until the store officially closes.

"If you manage to get my number in the next 120 seconds, I might consider it," he grins cheekily. The man laughs, evidently delighted by his answer. He leans onto the cashier now, his breath so close it tickles over Luffy's face like a promising caress.

"Then I guess I'll get down to business," Sabo whispers.

* * *

 _ **(half a year later)**_

"Honestly, I still can't believe that worked on me," Luffy snorts. He sits leaned against the head of the bed, the duvet still wrapped around his very naked waist and lower body. He looks up from his phone as he hears steps approaching from the kitchen and Sabo winks at him, two steaming mugs in his hands.

The man settles back down onto the mattress next to him.

"To be honest, I didn't quite believe it either," the blond man grins and hands him one of the mugs.

"Thanks. You must've thought I'm a complete idiot," Luffy jokes, taking a sip from his coffee. It's delicious, as always. Sabo just has a hand for…well, kind of everything.

"Nah. Maybe credulous, but that's not necessarily a bad trait to have," Sabo smirks, leaning in for a kiss, but Luff denies him the pleasure and the pale lips go to worship his neck instead.

"Well, I thought you were being a smooth-talking serial killer or so," Luffy says, and Sabo snorts against his skin, and he leans back to look at him.

"Imagine I wouldn't have acted like a smooth-talking serial killer. We never would've gotten together," Sabo says smugly and he again tries to kiss Luffy, but the younger avoids him once more and this time takes a sip from his coffee.

"Would've spared me a lot of trouble," he replies and Sabo rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"You're impossible."

"I know," Luffy laughs, setting his mug down and he raises his arms and wraps them around the man's broad shoulders.

"I'm heartbroken," Sabo whispers and Luffy giggles, leaning their foreheads together.

"You love me," he mutters cheekily and kisses Sabo softly on the nose.

Sabo grins and this time, Luffy doesn't deny him the well-deserved kiss. The older man's lips are soft and velvet against Luffy's and he closes his eyes, letting the contact linger a moment longer, before they both pull away and Luffy loses himself in his mesmerising blue eyes that always look at hime like he was seeing the sun.

"Yeah, I do," Sabo whispers and he leans it again, pressing his lips against Luffy's and Luffy falls back into the pillows, and Sabo pulls the sheets back over them...

* * *

About an hour later, when Sabo stands beneath the shower, Luffy lounges in his boyfriend's bed, skin warm and loved, darkened by an occasional mark here and there, and still very much naked. He could've joined Sabo in the shower, sure, but Luffy needs to get the evidence of their lovemaking out of his body – and when Sabo is there, well, he wouldn't be exactly helpful. If anything, quite the opposite.

Luffy glances at his phone. He doesn't have class until 3pm, so he can spend the entire morning and noon at Sabo's place. He's been here so many times that it almost feels like home, and yet, whenever Luffy is here, he feels himself be fascinated all over again, because Sabo's apartment is nothing but beautiful, and also reminds Luffy of an adventure playground.

Sabo is a professional photographer and private filmmaker and damn good at what he does. Well, that goes for most of what he touches with his hands, but when it comes to making photos and videos, he just knows how to make the best out of the shittiest material. Everything he touches just turns into gold.

Normally he works on his own; he has his own studio here in his gigantic apartment, but oftentimes his clients (big name brands from jewellery makers to clothing brands) also offer him to come to them to use their tools and programs.

The other day he did a photoshoot for that clothes store Luffy already forgot the name of. Burberr-something. And the guy organising the whole shoot nearly cried in relief when he saw the photos, that's how good Sabo is and his pay check had more ciphers than Luffy would earn in two years at the damn jewellery shop.

Luffy grins proudly to himself. Well, Sabo may be a genius behind the camera, but the guy is shit at making selfies.

 _Good thing he has me now…_

He yawns, pushing himself up until he sits cross-legged on the kind-sized mattress. He glances down and decides that he has to change the sheets. He smiles as he sees the crimson marks scattered over the insides of his thighs, darkening the closer they get to his groin. With a delighted shudder he remembers vividly how Sabo's lips feel against his skin, how his teeth sink into the sensitive flesh, never hard enough to hurt, only bold enough to drive Luffy crazy with want…

He shakes his head as the dear memories threaten to arouse him again, and instead he leans over the edge of the bed and fishes for his clothes. His fingers pull up Sabo's discarded blue V-neck and he swiftly pulls it over his head. It still smells like him.

He gets off the bed to help himself to a second cup of coffee. He nestles with the coffee machine as he hears soft steps approaching and then a set of warm, strong arms come to hug him from behind. Luffy sighs as the magnificent heat embraces him once more, he smells the fresh shampoo on his lover's skin, he still feels the hot dampness clinging to the beloved body and it feels good, no, _better_ , and Luffy turns around to look up at the man he fell so deeply for.

"I love when you wear my clothes," Sabo smiles, his beautiful blue eyes wandering over Luffy's revealing attire. Luffy grins and he places his mug on the counter. He jumps onto the work top, so that Sabo can come forward and stand between his thighs. He knows Sabo likes that.

Sabo's hand sensually slides over the top of Luffy's thighs and he closes his eyes at the wonderful, innocent feeling. A moment later Sabo's lips are on his and he angles his legs up, pulling at Sabo's arms to come even closer, so that the front of his jeans now presses right against Luffy's hardening cock.

"Babe…I'm meeting a client in 30 minutes," Sabo breathes against his lips.

Luffy pouts, but the pout is very quickly kissed away. Sabo grips the back of his neck to pull him into a deep kiss and he happily opens his mouth, sliding his tongue against Sabo's. Kissing the man always feels so nice, so completely and utterly perfect.

Sabo's hands slide up and down his bare thighs, his tongue comes deeper inside him and Luffy groans into the man's mouth. He feels the man's hands tightening their grip on his legs and then Sabo lifts him up and Luffy wraps his legs around his waist and he clings to Sabo's shoulders, never breaking the kiss.

The man carries him carefully back to the bed, their lips still connected, and then Luffy feels how he is put down onto the mattress, gently, the way Sabo always is, and Luffy opens his eyes to look at him. Sabo leans mere inches above him, a beautiful, loving smile on his face, and Luffy's heart melts at the sight.

"You make this so difficult…," Sabo whispers against his lips, gently unwrapping Luffy's legs from around his waist.

"Sabo…," Luffy whines, giving the man the best puppy dog eyes he can manage without laughing.

Sabo smiles at his meek attempt and then swats his ass. "You're impossible. Go take a shower and do some work for uni for once. I'll text you later."

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy replies, because they both know he won't go anywhere near his university assignments.

He watches Sabo swiftly throwing a fresh shirt over and fastening his tie. Then he goes to get his bag and throws a jacket over his arm. Luffy smiles. He looks so handsome like that, it should be forbidden. Sabo comes to the bed again and presses a hurried kiss to Luffy's lips.

"Are you coming back here tonight?" Sabo asks, as he grabs the keys.

"I don't know yet, if so then quite late. We're all going to the bars after work," Luffy says.

"If you do still come back, just text me. I'll be here tonight" Sabo says.

Luffy grins: "Twenty-seven and works Friday nights….tragic"

"Very tragic, but you still love me," Sabo smirks at him, using his words from earlier against him now.

Luffy snorts, but he can't help but smile back at him. "Yeah. Talk to you later."

Sabo waves at him and then disappears into the entrance area. Luffy hears how the front door is closed and he sighs, falling backwards into the pillows. He sighs and he tries hard to get his smiling lips back under control, but it's just not possible.

Being with Sabo…is just the best, the absolute best he could've ever imagined happening to him. Every moment with him is just…laughs and fun and a thunderstorm of emotions going off like rockets inside Luffy's heart and the longer he is together with the man, the harder it is to go.

He looks at the second set of keys resting on the night stand.

Perhaps he should finally ask Sabo if they should move in together. Since he already spends the majority of his free time at his place, anyways.

Luffy grins to himself as he opens his and Sabo's chat. A naughty thought pops into his head – sending Sabo a dick pic while he's meeting with his client – but then again, Luffy isn't seventeen anymore and Sabo's rich-ass clients are the reason Luffy gets to enjoy the luxury of both his boyfriend's wonderful affection and the perks of being with said boyfriend in his spacious, ridiculously extravagant apartment. And that's why Luffy just types in:

 _-I love you._

He doesn't expect a reply any time soon, so he gets up to change the sheets and afterwards take a long, hot shower, but just as he is about to walk toward the bathroom, a towel and fresh clothes in his arms, his phone buzzes with a new message.

And it's from Sabo, of course.

 _-I love you, too._

Luffy snorts, but his heart squeezes happily inside his chest and a shy blush colours his cheeks – really, a blush, after he's been dating the man for half year. And yet…it is still so amazing to hear these words from him. Luffy puts the phone back and finally steps into the bathroom. The silly, loving smile does not once fade from his features as he turns on the hot spray and holds his face into the cleansing wet.

 **Sabo**

Although the day started on such a happy, peaceful note, with him and Luffy naked in bed, sated and content after two awesome rounds of sex, the day has just made a complete 180° and is now on the best way to turn into a disaster.

Sabo actually has his own photography studio, but for this shoot he was ordered to come to the company-owned studio to arrange his shoot there. Which actually isn't a problem for Sabo – if only the gadgets here were working.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but I can't induce the lighting you wished for if two of the lanterns are broken and there's no way to replace them any time soon," Sabo sighs.

The lady in charge of the shoot has been yelling at him for the past hour. Bonney's her name. The models are starting to feel uncomfortable, Sabo can tell; it's not only that they're basically naked, except for very, very expensive jewellery hanging of their limbs, but more so because half of the studio's tools don't work the way they should and it's all prolonging the appointment unnecessary.

Two of the models keep glancing at the time. They all have jobs to attend to after this. Sabo sighs internally. If he'd done the shoot at his studio, they would be done by now… Sabo rubs the back of his neck. He can still work on the photos when he's home, but there's only so much he can do without faking them to the core.

He glances at the half naked men and women and clears his throat. "Take fifteen, ok? This might take a while longer," he says friendly.

Bonney snarls at him, but doesn't dissent. They both know she can't blame him for _her_ company's studio providing inadequate working tools. And Sabo will be paid anyways, no matter how the photos turn out.

"Alright, I'll arrange the light once again, I can try a few things – but I can't promise anything," Sabo sighs the fifteen minutes of intense debating.

"Sabo, we need these photos tomorrow," Bonney says angrily.

"I am well aware of that, Ma'am. Listen, I have another appointment in an hour, so we have to crack on with this now, ok? Let me do my job here, and should you not be satisfied at the end, then I'll take the items to my own studio and do an additional shoot so that you have your precious photos tomorrow, ok?" Sabo offers through gritted teeth.

His patience is starting to wear thin – if people would just trust him to know how to do his job... But as he is still in his twenties, and looking even younger than his age, people's distrust in his abilities has been an issue since the beginning.

He curses himself. Damn, looks like he'll have to pull an all-nighter… The things one does for a decent paycheck…

But he plans to take Luffy for a romantic weekend to the sea, so he needs the money. So he wills his professional smile back on his face and patiently explains the situation to the models. Then he carefully arranges their positions again – tangled together, with the jewellery in seductive display. The idea is that the jewellery covers all the places a normal viewer would normally glance at when looking at the photos. So the people are mostly naked – but actually not really, because, for example, the women wear such large necklaces it nearly looks like a chest-armour, and covers the intimate parts of their bodies. So instead of seeing the women's boobs or the men's crotches, the people see the golden jewellery in full glory.

Sabo would've done it a little differently – the pictures are pretty daring, a little too daring for his tastes – but he understands why the company would want to advertise their latest collection like that. The pictures are eye-catchers for sure, and they stand out.

After an hour pretty much everyone in the studio is pissed off. Three models rushed off for a different photoshoot and one of the necklaces got ripped in parts after it got entangled in one model's hair. The atmosphere is irritated and impatient. Sabo is the only one who doesn't show his annoyance openly, although he wishes he could just walk out as well and leave Bonney to deal with the mess she provoked when she ordered Sabo to do the shoot here. Yeah, Sabo's feet itch to just turn around and leave, but that would be completely unprofessional.

After a quick word with the woman, he gestures at the models that the shoot is over and that they may leave. He hears relieved whispers and some curses; he can't blame them at all. He glances at the time. He has another appointment in twenty minutes. He needs to wrap this up.

"Ok, so here are the final photos. What do you say?" Sabo sighs and he enlarges the photos on his laptop screen.

Bonney clicks through the pictures, her annoyed face blank otherwise, not revealing any other emotion. Sabo's confidence shrinks a little.

"I mean… technically it's what we want, but… it's… Still not quite there," she says after a few moments, confirming his thoughts.

"…Alright then. I'll take the items with me, and I'll do another shoot tonight, at my studio. You'll have the jewellery back tomorrow and you'll have the photos you want," Sabo grits out.

She looks at him doubtfully. "You sure you can manage that?"

Sabo offers her his most beautiful smile as he nods: "Yes, I think when I work at my own studio, the pictures will turn out just the way you want them to."

She still seems unconvinced, but she pulls her phone out of her pocket and makes a quick call. Then she nods at him.

"Go ahead then. Tomorrow 11am is when the board wants to see the results. Good luck."

Sabo nods and packs his stuff. His blood still rushes indignantly through his veins; his fingers still tremble with suppressed anger. God, that woman… He carefully places the jewellery boxes on the backseat of his car, his laptop and cameras next to it. Next appointment is thankfully just a meeting and briefing with an animation studio that wants to hire him for a job. And this time he knows he'll _insist_ on working on his own conditions…

This farce sucked away most of his day, and yet he hasn't gotten anything done. He frowns as he fastens his seatbelt. He wishes he could call Luffy and tell the boy what happened, but he is in his lecture now. So Sabo just throws his phone onto the passenger's seat. He'll talk to Luffy later.

Actually, it seems quite ironic that jewellery is the thing that had brought them together in the first place. It hadn't been planned at all, Sabo walking into the store where Luffy worked. The reason he had done that was because he had had a photoshoot booked the next day, and he'd felt he needed a bit more inspiration. So he'd seen the still open jewellery shop – and the impossibly cute shop assistant standing behind the cashier. And something inside Sabo's chest had started twisting and churning, demanding him to step forward and talk to the younger man.

And he did.

And against his expectations the younger man had given him his phone number. And afterwards they'd gone for a drink. And the day after again. And now Sabo and Luffy are a couple, and Sabo is head over heels for the cute student. Damn, how often he's thanked the gods up there for pushing him into that jewellery store, otherwise he probably never would've met that beautiful person he now loves more than he could ever put into words.

The thought of seeing Luffy again, either tonight or tomorrow, brings the smile back to his face. Yeah…Luffy isn't even present at the moment, but just thinking of him and his infectious laugh, his mesmerising smile, his beautiful heart beating alongside his own, is enough to chase the dark thoughts away.

The day hasn't been ideal, that is true, but when Sabo thinks about his most favourite person, it all doesn't seem as bad anymore.

* * *

Even the thought of his cute lover doesn't lighten Sabo's mood up anymore several hours later, as he stands in his own photography studio, so damn close to slamming his camera through the window. God he never should've accepted this damned job.

The jewellery is fine, the problem is that he called every single freelance model he knows and they're all either out and partying at this point or occupied with other things – from sex to work to family – and thus Sabo stands there, the jewellery all nicely lined up on a table, his gadgets ready – and no naked skin to place the items on.

He curses under his breath. This isn't freaking happening…

Hell, he'd pull his own clothes off and do it himself if there weren't countless unsightly scars covering his body, results of too many guerrilla-filming scoops that oftentimes ended up with him in the hospital – albeit with the necessary material caught on camera. He could photoshop them, sure, but somewhat…

Sabo glances at the jewellery again. It's all golden, sometimes with colourful gems incorporated – rubies, emeralds and sapphires. These designer items are worth a fortune, and they'd look way better against tanned skin, than his own pale flesh.

He scratches the back of his neck. Yeah, tanned skin would be good…like Luffy's…

He blinks, halting his movement. Of course! YES, OF COURSE!

And as fast as lightning he reaches for his phone and swipes his thumb over the screen, then lifts it to his hear, his heart beating excitedly in his chest.

 **Luffy**

He just downed the second shot when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. Luffy sets the shot glass down, winking at Nami who already fills it again, and fishes the buzzing thing from the back pocket of his jeans. As he sees hat it's Sabo, his heart leaps in joy.

"Hey Sabo!" he yells happily, his voice raised over the noise in the bar.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Sabo asks him and Luffy smiles, waving at his friends who understand instantly that it's Luffy's boyfriend calling.

"Yeah, we're all good. You sure you don't wanna come out? The music is great and it's happy hour -," Luffy tries to convince him.

"Ah, I'd love to, but I actually got a bit of a problem here," Sabo says and Luffy frowns. He gestures Usopp that he'll step outside for a bit and his friend nods, standing up to let him leave the booth.

"What kind of problem? You ok?" Luffy asks as he stands in the smoking area outside, where it's a lot calmer and quieter and he can actually understand Sabo properly.

"I told you about the photoshoot today, right? And we had so many problems, it all got delayed. Anyways, now I need to finish the photos at my place, but I don't have a model. So – could you please, please come and help me out?" Sabo pleads and Luffy blinks in surprise.

"Me? But I'm not a model," Luffy says unconvinced. "And it's not like I'm that pretty either –"

"That is not true and we both know that. No, babe, see, I tried to call people but no one wants to come in this late. So please, I'll give you half the paycheck for this damned shoot, but I need the pictures tomorrow. I know you're with your friends right now, but –"

Luffy snorts: "Yeah, yeah, no worries. I'll be on my way. But don't blame me when the pictures turn out awfully."

"They won't if you're in them," Sabo, the usually flirt, replies and Luffy actually laughs this time.

"Ok, then I'll leave now. See you in 30."

"Alright."

As he returns inside, his friends inquire if everything is alright, and Luffy quickly explains the situation to them. Nami laughs and pushes two full shot glasses toward him.

"You'll need it," she says and she isn't wrong. Luffy downs the colourful liquid and hisses when his stomach burns afterwards. A few minutes later he grabs his stuff and says goodbye to his friends. There's always another night.

On his bus ride to Sabo's place he feels how the alcohol slowly travels to his head – he doesn't find this whole photoshoot questionable anymore, only hilarious, and he giggles to himself wondering how Sabo would want to make pictures of him. But it's also somewhat exciting, knowing that he might be featured somewhere on a billboard or so…

And his heart swells inside his chest that Sabo actually asked him, Luffy, for help. He's still just a student, and he has zero knowledge about the whole business, he can take selfies and use snapchat, that's it. And yet – his boyfriend asked him for help, his sophisticated, confident, utterly gorgeous boyfriend. That man thinks that Luffy, of all people, can help him.

Luffy smiles happily as he watches the city pass by outside. God, how the hell did he become so lucky?

He'll definitely do his best tonight!

* * *

As enters the apartment, he has hardly time to say hello before he's wrapped in two familiar arms and his boyfriend buries his face in Luffy's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Sabo sighs, sounding genuinely relieved and Luffy smiles, reaching up to rub his shoulders.

"Sure. So, what do I have to do?" he asks intrigued as Sabo lets go off him. The man sniffs the air and then nods gingerly.

"Alcohol is actually a pretty good idea. I might need a drink after this whole mess is over," he jokes, before he goes to grip Luffy's hand to pull him further into the flat.

"Man, you must've had a bad day," Luffy replies, but follows the man to his studio, which is in the last room from the entrance.

"I've had better, that's for sure. Anyways, here you go. This is the jewellery. And I need you nude."

Sabo says that so nonchalantly Luffy stares at him.

"Is that a joke?" he asks, and he tries hard not to laugh. "Or is this just some weird foreplay? You could've just –"

Sabo shakes his head, running a hand through his hair.

"No! No, see, I know it sounds like a joke, but the brand wants nude models, only wearing this jewellery, ok? Not my idea, but you have the perfect skin tone, so please – just do it."

"Hell no, everyone will know it's me!" Luffy protests.

"The heads are all either covered or cropped out," Sabo sighs.

"And what about the x-scar on my chest?"

"Photoshop. Babe, please, I wouldn't ask you if I had a different option. It's urgent, so please. Afterwards I'll do anything you want," Sabo sighs pleadingly.

Luffy keeps silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on the expensive jewellery. How ironic, truly. Seems like he's come full circle now. Hopefully no one at his workplace will ever learn about these photos…

He shrugs in defeat and starts unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt. "You owe me big for this," he smirks at Sabo and the man nods, hurrying to ready his camera.

* * *

However, it's not as awkward as one would think it is. Luffy has no problem being naked in front of Sabo, but having all these pricy necklaces, rings, bracelets, anklets, bangles and hair pieces hanging off of his body, knowing how much they're worth, is slightly intimidating indeed.

He lies against a large heap of red velvet cushions. His legs are crossed and positioned to the side so one can't actually see his crotch area, although the curve of his ass must be perfectly visible. His upper body faces the camera lens full frontal, his arms are draped over the cushions – his position is supposed to show the jewellery in full glory and at the same time lure a person's interest in with his lascivious posture.

He hears the clicking of the camera and then Sabo rushes over again to position the items slightly differently or have Luffy move his body around. Luffy looks up at him and their gazes meet. Sabo smiles at him warmly, and his warm hand brushes gently against his cheek. Luffy leans into the familiar touch and it helps him calm his nervous heart.

"You look gorgeous," Sabo whispers, rearranging a necklace that tangled together with another one.

Luffy's heart does a hard thud and then starts drumming through his body. Suddenly he is hyperaware of how close they are, and what stimulating sensation it is – there, being completely bare before Sabo, who is still fully clothed, and having the man take photographs of him wearing nothing but gold and gems.

Luffy swallows dryly as the talented fingers drift lower and Sabo places a new sort of belt, made of golden wire braided together, across Luffy's lower abdomen. Then he gently runs his hands up and down Luffy's thighs and gently pushes them a bit down. Luffy can see how Sabo's gaze rests on his cock for a moment, but then Sabo smiles at him again and Luffy sees a blush now rising to the man's pale cheeks.

"What?" Luffy breathes.

"Nothing. It's just…," Sabo starts, but then he clears his throat and gets his camera to get a few close-ups of Luffy's naked waist and hips.

"They really don't see my crotch?" Luffy asks a little worried.

"Like I'd let anyone see any intimate part of you, babe," Sabo says behind the camera.

Luffy manages to laugh without the necklaces slipping off his chest. "You say that while making photos of me naked."

"They barely see more of you than when you're bathing in the ocean. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Sabo says, lowering the camera to change the settings.

"I know you do," Luffy smiles and Sabo blinks at him gratefully, before he walks up to the spotlights and changes them around.

Being in the focus of the massive spotlights has Luffy sweating by now. Although he's naked, the strong beams warm his skin comfortably, but Sabo's presence, the clicking camera, and the whole unfamiliar situation has Luffy's heartrate speeding up more and more and he feels his skin grow damp. He lets out a sigh, moving a little. The jewellery rattles softly and he wonders what he looks like. Probably like a christmas tree.

"Alright, I just need photos of your back now. Hang on, I'll help you take these off," Sabo announces after a few more minutes.

The man comes to kneel beside Luffy and he starts unclipping the anklets form his ankles. Luffy watches how he places them carefully back inside their boxes, before he works his way up Luffy's body. Luffy's breath hitches as Sabo's fingers move over his abdomen once more, only inches above his half-hard cock. He shifts into his touch and Sabo lets out an audible groan.

And suddenly Luffy feels one arm wrapping tightly around his waist and hot lips press against his, trapping him in an embrace so sensual Luffy closes his eyes in bliss and he moans into the heavy kiss.

"God…how much this turns me on," Sabo breathes heavily against him and then his body slips between Luffy's legs and the front of his jeans right up presses against Luffy's cock. With a shudder Luffy realises that Sabo is aroused as well, straining hard against the fabric. "You're so gorgeous, you have no idea…"

"S-Sabo…," Luffy gasps and his next moan is swallowed when Sabo's tongue comes inside, sliding sensually around his and then dips deeper, so deep inside, Luffy forgets his name…

He whines when Sabo ends the kiss and they stare at each other, breathing heavily, and Luffy see how dark Sabo's eyes have become, how his muscles strain as his hands dig into the pillows beside him, as though keeping himself from touching Luffy furthering and endangering the pricy jewellery. Luffy bites his lower lip, still tasting Sabo's tongue on his own, and he swallows thickly.

"J-just get the shoot done and w-we can continue," Luffy says, not fully trusting his voice.

Sabo nods, his eyes trailing down to Luffy's lips, before he sees him in the eyes again.

"Yeah, you're right," he says slowly, and he leans back, giving them both space to breathe again. Luffy runs a hand through his hair, the wristlets slide over his skin. God, just how quickly they both still lose it, how quickly that impossible greed inside them flares up again…

Although him and Sabo have fucked and made love together so many countless times, he still can't get enough, he still hungers for the man in a way he's never desired anyone or anything before in his life. When Sabo and him are together, his heart thunders in his chest, his veins are on fire and his head swims with that hurricane of emotions, and he knows it's because he loves the man so deeply and unapologetically it's nearly embarrassing.

But this, being naked and draped with gold and gems, while Sabo is here and capturing the moment on photos – it just fuels the want inside him, the demanding beast roaring inside him to be united with the man again, and Luffy wants to count the minutes, seconds, until he is freed of the confining attire and finally together with the man again he loves more than he could ever formulate.

Bloody hell, just what has Sabo done to him?

When his body is bare, Luffy turns around on the pillows, suddenly aware of the way he lies there now – legs slightly spread, ass bare and inviting, hands besides his burning cheeks – and he half expects Sabo to throw all resolution overboard and continue where they stopped. Well, Luffy would love that, even the thought alone makes his dick twitch with interest.

But instead he just hears a whisper – low, in awe – and when Luffy looks behind himself a deep crimson blush covers Sabo's face and the man suddenly looks so young and shy, so completely unexpected for someone as mature and professional as him. Luffy bites back an amused laugh.

"You ok?" Luffy asks and Sabo nods hastily.

"Y-yeah…just, uhm…"

Luffy's eyes trail down the front of Sabo's trousers. _Ah_. The sight makes Luffy's own cock jerk in response and he arches his back, spreading his legs even more. He meets Sabo's heated gaze and whispers: "Hurry, Sabo."

 **Sabo**

He notices his fingers shaking when he rearranges the necklaces on Luffy's bare back. The tanned skin stretches beautifully over his muscles and makes a stunning contrast to the gold and the red velvet. Luffy squirms a little.

"It tickles," he says and Sabo soothingly rubs his sides.

"Just a bit longer," he promises. Because he is sure if he has to endure this sight for another hour longer, he'll come in his damn pants like a teenager.

No, but Luffy honestly has no idea how sensual he is, how arousing the view is, of him, naked, and yet so powerful and majestic, with the gold on his skin. He doesn't look vulnerable at all – just ethereal and unbelievably beautiful.

The last item is a veeery long necklace that is probably supposed to be worn with a back-less dress. It reaches all the way down, from the neck to the small of the back, and ends in a medallion beautifully crafted into a complicated sun, with a dark blue sapphire sitting in the middle.

Because Luffy isn't exactly tall, the chain reaches a little further and Sabo pauses for a moment, thinking. How could he best position that it looks good?

Luffy watches him from the corner of his eyes. Sabo smiles reassuringly and then looks at the camera in his hands. Then he has an idea.

"Just stay like that," he says and walks around the heap of pillows. Ah, yeah, that's right –

"Now lift your ass a bit, please," Sabo says and Luffy laughs a little.

"Never would've thought you would say that outside of having sex," the boy grins at him. He lifts the camera, zooming in a little.

The camera clicks and now it looks beautiful, the long golden chain ending at the swell of Luffy's ass, where the sun covers the most intimate parts. It looks alluring – and no one would be able to tell if it was a male or female model. Perfect.

"This kinda counts as foreplay already, don't you think?" Sabo asks, making a few more pictures.

"Nah – I'm the only one naked here," Luffy protests and Sabo grins at him from behind the camera.

"Just a few minutes longer."

"Hopefully."

 **Luffy**

After perhaps ten minutes more, Luffy is finally released and he is free to stand up and stretch his stiff limbs. He yawns; it's past midnight. Man, he really wouldn't have thought that being a model is so…exhausting.

"Can I see the pictures?" Luffy asks and Sabo smiles, pointing at his computer, while he puts the rest of the jewellery back.

Luffy is amazed. It actually…really looks nice.

None of the pictures show his face, only his body, and against his expectation he has to say that it really does look good, the gold against the tan of his skin. Whoever looks at the pictures immediately goes to look at the gems. Effective indeed.

"Do you like them?" Sabo asks and Luffy feels a shirt being draped over his bare shoulder.

"Yeah! Well done," Luffy says proudly and he turns around to gently kiss Sabo's lips.

Sabo kisses back gingerly, and then he saves the images and closes the laptop. Then his arms fully wrap around Luffy again and he presses his nose into Luffy's hair.

"Thanks again for helping out," he whispers into Luffy's ear.

"Fufu, anytime. It was kinda hot," he grins up at the man and Sabo smirks back, the dark gleam returning to his loving gaze.

"I agree," he says, his voice lowering and Luffy feels the man's arms tightening around him.

Their lips meet halfway and Luffy groans into the long-awaited contact, he opens his lips instantly to push is tongue against Sabo's, and he doesn't know if he is moaning or Sabo does. His heart drums heavily inside as chest as Sabo's tongue curls around his, pulling him even deeper, caresses his in a way that makes it hard for Luffy to continue standing because god, Sabo is such a talented kisser, so good, _too good…_

He feels how Sabo's hand slides into his neck, urging him on, and Luffy leans into the touch, pressing his nearly bare body closer against Sabo's in attempt for closer, _closer, more –_

Luffy breathes against Sabo's open lips and he lets out a low moan when Sabo sneaks a leg between Luffy's, naughtily rubbing Luffy's hardening cock and he claws his fingers into Sabo's shirt.

"S-Sabo…," he breathes pleadingly and his next words are swallowed by Sabo's tongue, swiftly conquering his mouth in their reckless endeavour for deeper territory. Luffy can't stop his hips, he shamelessly rubs himself onto Sabo's thigh, nearly fucking himself on it –

"Waaah!" he cries out when Sabo's hand suddenly grab the back of his thighs and he's lifted up as though he didn't weigh a thing, and Luffy automatically wraps his arms and legs around the taller man as he carries him through the flat. He feels Sabo's hard bulge press up against his own and he arches into the contact, god, he's been waiting for this the entire evening, and now, while walking, his lover's hot erection rubs against his and Luffy hisses, not even minding the rough fabric of the other's jeans.

Sabo's lips find their way to Luffy's throat and start licking the skin right behind his ear and Luffy's fingers dig deeper into Sabo's shoulders as the man gently lets him down onto the mattress, much like this morning – however, the atmosphere completely different from then, and the foreboding distinct air of sex spreading in the room.

Luffy shoves his fingers into Sabo's mane and urges him to kiss him again – he sees Sabo grin knowingly, before they press their lips together again and slide their impatient tongues around each other. Sabo pushes him back against the pillows and Luffy follows the movement, falling back against the soft pillows and he spreads his legs in invitation – he's been riled up and aroused since he took his clothes off, he's not in the mood anymore to wait any longer, not when Sabo looks at him with that fire and hunger in his eyes.

Sabo settles on top of him, his lips moving greedily to worship Luffy's neck, and Luffy gasps, his fingers itching with the want for naked skin and he starts tugging at Sabo's shirt. The man doesn't move, he's too focused on sucking a possessive mark into Luffy's skin and Luffy playfully bites his shoulder.

"Clothes. Off. Now," he says hoarsely and Sabo snorts, but leans back to pull the offending fabric over his head.

Sabo attempts to go abck to kissing him, but Luffy shakes his head, stopping him, with a hand against the firm abdomen.

"Jeans and underwear," he grins, biting his lower lip.

"…Of course," Sabo says after a moment and Luffy feels his dick throb as he sees the pure, dark desire in Sabo's gaze. He's in for a wild ride; he can sense it already, like fingers on his skin –

Sabo steps away from the bed for a moment to slide his jeans and brief down his legs, and Luffy watches him approvingly, his eyes gliding down that gorgeous body. Honestly, Sabo should've been the model, not him – because there's no one else Luffy has ever seen that has a more beautiful body. Sabo looks like a figure carved out of a dream, with glowing skin, hard muscles flexing under the light of the lamps above, and a cock that has taken Luffy to heaven and hell too many times to count.

And he's Luffy's. Of all people, Sabo fell in love with Luffy.

Luffy smiles fondly at the man and gestures him to come closer again. Gods, he must be the luckiest man on earth, for sure.

 **Sabo**

He should capture this moment on camera. Not the pictures from before, with little golden fortunes hanging off Luffy's limbs, no – like this, bare aside from the blue shirt hanging off his shoulders, his lips red from Sabo's kisses and cheeks flushed with passion, legs wide and inviting, his pretty cock curving up against his abdomen – that is the real art here, this is the gem, the treasure, not the jewellery from before.

It wasn't the necklaces and bracelets making Luffy beautiful – it was the other way around. Luffy is the one that makes everything and everyone around him shine and glow in golden and silver.

Luffy is the treasure here. And Sabo wouldn't trade him for all the money and jewellery and luxuries in the world.

 _He_ …is golden.

And in love with Sabo. Who would've thought that his cheeky appearance in the boy's workplace all these months ago would lead to Sabo being the happiest man on earth?

Sabo catches Luffy's gaze and smiles at him, before he hungrily licks his lips. Just like a treasure, he will worship Luffy's ever inch with all he has to give, fingers, lips, tongue and teeth. Luffy opens his arms in invitation and Sabo follows the silent request and settles right back between the smooth thighs that feel so good against his own skin.

Their lips meet and fireworks explode before Sabo's inner eyes as he feels Luffy's tongue roll around his, in this perfect dance of shared desire and feelings, and he arches into the boy's touch when he feels him gripping his aching cock, rubbing up and down with gentle pressure. Sabo ventures further down, down the marked neck – he will bite another mark into the other side, later – and he slides his lips over the salty skin, licking, nipping, and he loves the little mewls and whimpers Luffy lets out. His right hand closes around both their cocks now, and his mouth find Luffy's taut, dark nipple, so inviting to be licked and sucked at –

"Hnng, Sabo…," Luffy gasps above him as he closes his lips around the pert nub, licking over it leisurely before sucking it completely into his mouth. He feels Luffy's body arching up into him and he grins, his left hand moving to roll the other nipple between his fingers.

"You're so cute," Sabo breathes against the heated skin. he feels how Luffy pulls at his hair and he smirks, looking up into his flushed face. "Hm?"

"Sto…op…teasing…," the boy gasps and Sabo smiles, coming back up again to kiss the swollen lips. He rolls his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Luffy's, both still trapped in his hand, and Luffy lets out a strangled cry. Sabo's hand grows moist with precum, he feels his own stomach tighten with arousal, he knows he's not down for long games tonight – he's been on edge the entire day, so although he normally loves teasing Luffy and making him feel good, tonight he just can't do that, not so long his cock is so hard it nearly hurts and his head is swimming with the desperate need for release.

He slides his tongue against Luffy's, and then kisses a wet, hard trail down Luffy's neck, down his chest, down his flat, hard stomach toward the destination he has been preying on since Luffy took his clothes off.

He gently pushes Luffy's legs further apart and leans back a bit. He looks up at the younger man and sees Luffy's dark eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust, and his lips sensually opened. Sabo feels the quivers in the lean body, the flexing of the muscles fighting the urge to wantonly arch into him – and Sabo knows, in a few moments that weak control will crumble and Luffy will moan beneath him –

"You ok?" he whispers gently, caressing Luffy's trembling thighs.

"I'd be if you'd continue," Luffy breathes and Sabo smiles, pressing a long kiss to the inside of his left thigh.

"Then I'll get to work, hm?" he whispers and he locks gazes with the younger man he's fallen so hard for from the first second, and still continues to fall for every single day he has the honour to wake up in his arms. He quickly leans over to the nightstand and pulls the top drawer open. Ah yes, the lube. He returns into the arms of his lover and uncaps it. He'll need it in a few moments.

Sabo kisses Luffy's knee and then leans down, his hands gently pumping the leaking cock, before he angles it upward, and then he lowers himself even more, his lips finally coming into contact with the soft, velvet skin.

He licks a long, slow line from the base of Luffy's cock to the tip and a low moan fills his ears in response. He grins, before he does it again, flattening his tongue against the underside and he feels the long, thick vein pulse heavily against him. Sabo hisses a little when Luffy's fingers dig into his hair, scratching over his scalp, and when he feels the boy trying to buck up into him, he viciously holds him down.

He hears Luffy whispering his name and he looks up for a short moment, his heart squeezing in his chest as he sees the handsome face completely open with raw emotion, the dark blush matching the colour of his swollen lips, and Sabo smiles at him reassuringly, before he dives back down, and this time slides the twitching manhood into his mouth without any further preamble.

He takes it right down to the base and this time he has to press Luffy's hips into the mattress as he attempts to just thrust up into his mouth, but Sabo isn't having it. He soothingly runs a hand over Luffy's tightly clenched abdomen, eliciting more little moans as he slides his throbbing cock out of his mouth and right back in again. He presses his palms flat onto the younger's belly, holding him in place, and he starts bobbing his head up and down, occasionally using his teeth to scrap carefully over the sensitive flesh in his mouth and Luffy gasps, and the pillows shift a he claws his other hand into them for support.

Sabo feels his own dick aching for attention, but he doesn't give himself the pleasure of touching it just yet. Instead, he lets Luffy's cock slide out of his mouth again – the disappointed groan is music to his ears – and he reaches for the lube.

"You ok?" he asks again and Luffy lets out a choked laugh.

"You're so cheesy?" Luffy replies and Sabo grins, kissing the side of his cock.

"Because I care about your wellbeing?" he asks smugly. He knows that the boy doesn't mean it in a bad way.

"Exactly," the younger moans, looking at him with both desire and cheer glowing in his eyes. "So get on with it, Sabo…"

"Fufu, whatever you wish…"

He cranes his neck to kiss Luffy again, before he pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Luffy's lips are wonderfully soft and warm against his, he keeps the contact a while longer, before he leans back, trailing his slick fingers over Luffy's abdomen, toward his cock.

When he presses them against his lover's twitching entrance, Luffy groans above him, shifting from side to side. He circles it persistently, gently coaxing the lean body beneath him to open up and let him in, and he licks over Luffy's lips, slipping his tongue back into the hot cavern. He feels Luffy's hands wander over his back, scratching and grabbing, not painfully yet but Sabo knows that the start is always somewhat uncomfortable. He continues sucking at Luffy's neck, whispering encouraging words between nips at his delicious skin. Luffy whispers his name, his legs move further apart and then, suddenly, the resistance decreases and Sabo's finger slips inside, tightly gripped by the rippled walls.

They both groan.

Luffy's nails scratch over his back and Sabo hisses in a low voice, thrusting his finger in deeper.. He keeps his eyes on Luffy's face, searching for any sign of pain, but the boy seems ok. His face is perhaps a little concentrated on the feeling inside him, but aside form that he seems relaxed, more impatient than anything. As their gazes meet, Luffy smiles at him, the dark eyes glazing over.

"More…," is all he says.

The word goes straight to Sabo's cock, and he grits his teeth. He doesn't want to rush things, but – god does he want to be inside him, as soon as possible…

His lips start sucking another mark into Luffy's tender neck, his finger starts thrusting in and out faster and faster, and he feels Luffy's body arch up into every movement, meeting his searching finger with eager lifts of his hips, and soon Luffy gasps, grabbing his wrist.

"More," he repeats, and this time he doesn't sound as sweet anymore, more demanding and Sabo grins.

"Of course," he whispers against Luffy's neck and when they kiss again, Luffy's impatient teeth clank against his own, and the impatience fully takes over him now as well, Sabo feels his hips matching his own thrust, his body tenses with the suppressed desire to finally slam his aching cock deep into Luffy's channel and fuck them both into oblivion.

He pours more lube onto his fingers and this time he thrusts two fingers in, sinking them into the slick heat till his knuckles meet the round globes of Luffy's ass, and the boy sighs in relief, falling backwards into the pillows.

"You ok?" Sabo asks, he can't really recognise his own voice.

"Yeah…c-continue…," Luffy breathes after a moment of adjustment.

He licks his way back into Luffy's mouth, gently curling his tongue around the other's in a sense of distraction, and he pulls his fingers back, only to feel the hard walls clench around them, and then pushes them in again, even deeper this time, and Luffy gasps into his mouth.

He angles his fingers around, opening them slightly, and when he pushes back in, rubbing over that certain area inside the younger man's body, the reaction is instant – Luffy cries out, his body arching up and clenching so hard around him that he is nearly stuck. Sabo grins.

 _"God, do it again!"_ Luffy demands, his hand reaching up to pull at his hair and he laughs.

"Yes, yes," he replies, the boy's wish is his every command.

 **Luffy**

His insides feel ready, slicked up and itching for more than just three fingers. No matter how much Luffy enjoys the feeling of having his ass fingered so masterfully, it's not enough, not nearly, he wants to be filled, stretched wide open and devoured, but god, thinking is so hard when with every thrust Sabo drives his talented fingers over his spot, causing him to see stars explode before his eyes.

Luffy moans throatily, his voice hoarse, and he weakly grips Sabo's wrist.

"More," he repeats for the third time tonight, because Sabo knows what he means, and when he sees that triumphant grin spread on the handsome face, Luffy feels his cheeks heat up with a blush.

Sabo leans in for a kiss that Luff meets halfway, and he reaches a shaking hand to Sabo's hard, throbbing dick, stroking it up and down, and he feels the man buck into his fist. He playfully bites Sabo's lip, he needs the other to hurry, he doesn't want to wait any longer, he needs it, _now, please, more –_

Sabo rubs his fingers over his spot one last time, Luffy shudders with the pleasure and then his lover's fingers leave his hole, leaving it gaping and twitching for more attention. Luffy feels his own heartbeat thundering in his ears, his chest is tight with this whirlwind of emotions that is an explosive mix of desire and affection, and it's like a flame heightening his senses, making it all somewhat surreal and more intense at the same time.

No way in hell would he have thought that having sex with someone you love – _making love_ with someone you care for so deeply – would feel this breathtakingly good.

Luffy locks gazes with Sabo as he reaches for the lube this time, and he pours the clear, slick liquid over Sabo's straining cock, distributing it eagerly with his fingers.

Sabo gasps a little as Luffy pumps him faster, but then the older man grabs his hand and gently laces their fingers together.

"I want inside you," he whispers into the thick silence of the room and Luffy swallows, his heart jumping like crazy inside him.

"Then do it," he replies with a delighted shiver and Sabo smiles, pressing a long, lingering kiss to his puffy lips and then Luffy lets his head fall back into his neck, when Sabo's cock nudges against his entrance. He closes his eyes, a hiss torn from his lips.

Hot.

Pulsing.

Pushing.

 _Perfect._

When the entire length of Sabo's cock is seated inside, Luffy lets out a low moan, shaky with overwhelming pleasure and vulnerable tenderness. Sabo's fingers are still laced with his own, and Luffy lifts his free hand up to tightly wrap around the man's broad shoulders. He needs him closer now, as close as he can be, because this is just so…so…

In a way it's like falling, falling so deeply and overwhelmingly in love again, because the way he is now, connected with the man in the most ancient way mankind has known, in these moments it still feels like a miracle, like a dream, but it is true, this is reality, this is real –

The two of them, in love and together. That is real.

Luffy feels Sabo's quivering lips press against his neck, before he slides his cock out halfway – the movement making Luffy clench down around him, to keep him inside – and then he thrust back in, slowly at first, and then faster and faster, driving his cock back into his depth, tearing all these little moans and groans from Luffy's throat.

Luffy's wall contract even tighter, he feels the impossible heat coil low in his stomach, his cock jerks with every hard thrust deep into his core, and he knows he won't last long, not if Sabo continues to assault his spot with that frightening precision. Luffy's body won't stop moving, his hips meet every thrust on their own, wantonly driving themselves even further onto the man's cock and Luffy can't keep his voice down any longer.

"Sa…bo…," Luffy cries out, desperately clinging to the man. "Sabo..cl..ose…"

"Me too," Sabo growls nearly desperately and the rhythm becomes eclectic and uncoordinated as they both just push their bodies together faster and faster, the sound of heavy moans and flesh slapping against flesh fills the room and Luffy's vision glazes over with blinding white.

 _More –_

 _Deeper –_

 _Please –_

Sabo pistons his hips forward, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside, as deep as he can and Luffy breaks with a desperate cry, _deeper, almost -_

His body arches up, his fingers bite into Sabo's skin as he comes with a strangled cry, and ribbons after ribbons of white splash against his chest. His body shudders, nearly unable to contain that enormous pleasure rocking him to his core. Sabo doesn't stop, doesn't let him rest, he drives his cock back in, his arm around Luffy locking him in place and then his forehead heavily rests on Luffy's chest when he thrusts in one last time – and then he stills, groaning into Luffy's skin and he feels the cock inside him jerk, with hot liquid filling him up to the brim and they both collapse.

* * *

Minutes later, when their bodies have calmed down so far that they can move without jittering limbs, Sabo stands up and walks to the bathroom to get a damp cloth. Luffy smiles into the pillows at the caring gesture. His legs still feel like jelly, and although he loves when Sabo comes inside, marking him in a way no one ever did before in his life, he really doesn't like waking up with a pool of slick beneath him the next morning.

When Sabo returns, he helps him wipe both of them down and rid them off the worst. Then Luffy impatiently pulls the man back into bed.

"Maybe I should be a nude model for you more often," he jokingly says as Sabo's arms come around him, holding him gently.

"I'd love that," Sabo whispers into his hair.

"So you think they'll like the pictures?" Luffy asks. With his finger he draws invisble circles onto the muscled chest before him. He smiles as he feels the deep thud of that wonderful heart beneath.

"I'm positive. And even if not, I'll still keep them. Frame them maybe," Sabo replies amused and Luffy shakes his head, although a shy blush spreads on his face.

"No way. You won't put a nude picture of me onto your walls."

"Hm…then what else would I do?" Sabo inquires, his voice laced with humour.

Luffy rubs his nose, innocently looking up at him.

"Well… I could move in…and you could have the _real_ me nude in your apartment all the time?"

Sabo's eyes widen with shock and for a moment Luffy smacks himself internally for bringing that topic up right after sex, but then suddenly he finds himself being toppled over and Sabo kneels above him, his face only inches before his own.

"Are you serious?" he asks, his voice breaking a little at the end and Luffy nods a little unsure.

"I-I mean if you'd want me to, I-I'd love to move in…"

"YES! God yes, yes, yes, oh my god I can't believe you actually want to!" Sabo suddenly yells into his ear and Luffy feels himself being wrapped into a bone-breaking hug that leaves him breathless and his heart stumbling with joy and excitement.

"Y-you mean it?" Luffy asks, not really believing this sudden turn of events and Sabo leans back, only so much that he can look him in the eyes and Luffy's heart squeezes inside his chest as he sees the ocean blue eyes swim with tears.

"Of course! I was meaning to ask you for weeks… God… I can't believe this…"

And Luffy laughs, laughs with such relief and adoration, and he hugs the man back, as hard as he can.

Really now, how the hell did he get to be so lucky?

They hold each other like that for the longest time, gently caressing each other's naked skin, and whispering gentle love confessions into each other's ears. Luffy still feels his eyes itching with tears, because this is…

Just who would have thought that six months ago, his evening shift at the jewellery store would take him on a journey right into this wonderful man's amazing heart. It seems too perfect that the costumer who walked in three minutes before closing time is now the man he holds in his arms and who he doesn't plan to let go of ever.

Luffy laughs softly, kissing Sabo's jaw. Truly, how lucky he has been… Sabo turns his head and his loving gaze settles on him.

"I love you," Luffy whispers, sliding their fingers back together.

"I love you, too," Sabo whispers and their lips meet again.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
